The Ocean In Between
by kgregs
Summary: Madeline McGregor's been given a second shot at the top in the form of NXT UK, and she's more than willing to grab the brass ring. But it's more than gold that motivates her to set her sights across the ocean; so long as she can keep from looking back. Adam Cole/OC/Zack Gibson. Feat. Pete Dunne, Tyler Bate, Trent Seven, Toni Storm, Mark Andrews, and more.


_**A/N: **Surprise! Don't know where this is going but it's been bouncing around in my head so here it is. Please let me know what you think!_

**Chapter One**

_Sunday, June 1, 2019  
__NXT TakeOver: XXV – Bridgeport, Connecticut_

As she stared across the table at Triple H, Maddie felt—as Candice would say—like a duck: calm, cool, and collected to the outside world, but frantically treading water just beneath the surface. After all, this meeting would go one of two ways; and if she had to guess, she'd say her chances were 50/50 as to whether she was about to get good news or the worst news of her life.

"Alright, Maddie," he leaned forward on his forearms, cutting an imposing figure. His expression was entirely unreadable. "First I want to say thank you for coming up here to meet with me. I know you're not on the card tonight, so I appreciate your flying up from Florida."

Maddie swallowed a lump in her throat. That didn't seem like a good start to the conversation, but she forced a smile. "Oh, it's no problem. I was planning on coming, anyway; there's no way I'd miss a TakeOver, let alone one this big."

Hunter sent her a stiff grin of his own. "I know you wouldn't. You've been dedicated since day one; that's something that's always stood out to me about you. You never complain, you always show up and put in the work no matter the situation."

Maddie's heart hammered so thunderously that it almost drowned out the compliment. "Thank you. It means a lot that you think that of me."

"You're welcome. And that sort of segues into what I wanted to talk to you about."

She sat up straighter, wringing clammy hands in her lap. This was it. Her entire future hung upon whatever the next words would be to come out of his mouth.

His tone was even and steady as he spoke. "I know things haven't gone how you expected or hoped they would over the last year. Unfortunately, there's only so much opportunity to go around, and you've gotten lost in the shuffle here."

Blood rushed to her head and she went momentarily dizzy. He was going to release her. This was the end of the road, her last night in NXT, in WWE—

"Which is why I want to see how you do over in NXT UK."

Suddenly, the world stopped. "I'm sorry what?" she blurted. NXT UK? Had she heard him correctly?

He let out an amused laugh at her utter bewilderment. "Is that something you'd be open to?"

"Yes, absolutely!" Maddie proclaimed. Her heart was still pounding, but it was a different sensation now. "That's just not—I'm really surprised."

"I get it," he sympathetically returned. "But this is actually something I've been considering for a few weeks. You made a name for yourself over in Britain working for Progress and Pro Wrestling: EVE. They know you there, they like you there, and, at least right now, I really think there's greater opportunity for you on the NXT UK roster than there is down in Florida."

Maddie couldn't agree more. "When do I start?"

"Well, the next round of UK tapings will be at Download Festival. In two weeks."

"Then I'll be at Download Festival in two weeks."

Hunter genially knocked his knuckles against the tabletop. "That's what I like to hear. In the meantime, all I need you to do is be ready to go. I'm still ironing out the creative details, but I should have more to tell you in about a week."

For the first time since sitting down, Maddie gave a genuine smile. "That works for me."

"Great," Hunter nodded. "Well, that's all I had for you, Maddie. Get outta here, go enjoy the show."

"I will. Thank you so much, Hunter." She shook his hand and nearly bounced out of the room, feeling a million times lighter than when she'd entered. For the first time in a long time, it felt like something good was on the horizon; and for the boss himself to recognize her dedication and talent made all the difference.

She had to share the good news. It was just past 5 o'clock, so that meant it was just past 10 o'clock in England. _They should all still be up_, she thought as she whipped out her phone and composed a group text to her closest friends on the UK brand: Toni Storm, Pete Dunne, Tyler Bate, Trent Seven, and Mark Andrews.

_Guys! I have news! Trips just spoke with me and he's putting me on NXT UK!_

Pete was the first to reply. _But you're a yank._

"Seriously?" She rolled her eyes at the curt, typical Pete-ness of his response; but before she could fire off a snappy retort Toni chimed in.

_PETE! Shut it. That's fantastic Mads! I've been wanting a new opponent to defend my title against ;)_

_ Brilliant, _Trent added. _Don't listen to Pete, he's got his cranky dad pants on._

_Fuck off mate_, Pete returned. To which Trent simply said:

_See._

Maddie laughed to herself as her fingers flew over the keyboard. _Wow, I can already tell this'll be a barrel of fun._

Mark checked in next. _Mads! This is fantastic news. Will you be at Download?_

_Yes!_ she texted back. _They're still working out the details but he said they should have it all figured out by then._ Dozens of possibilities flew through Maddie's head as she hit send, each one better than the last. She hadn't wrestled Rhea since the inaugural Mae Young Classic, and she'd love to have a re-match; and, of course, she'd want to set her sights on the NXT UK Women's Championship as soon as possible, whether Toni had it or not. After nearly two years, she'd had yet to taste gold in NXT, and her hunger was growing unbearable. To win that championship would prove that none of the blood, sweat, and tears she'd put into this business had been in vain. It would prove that she belonged.

Her phone vibrated in her hands. Tyler had finally responded. _Congrats Mads. Toni needs someone to come over here and knock her down a peg._

Maddie's eyebrows arched when she read that. She was _not_ about to insert herself between Tyler and Toni—and Trent apparently felt the same.

_And that's my cue to exit_, he said.

A text came in from Toni next. _I'll just pretend you didn't say that_, she returned, and Maddie prayed Tyler would just keep his big mouth shut. Thankfully, when nothing else was said, it seemed he knew he was better off just staying quiet.

_ANYWAY_, Mark interjected. _I'm so excited for you and I can't wait to see you at Download!_

_Thank you!_ Maddie typed back. _Alright, I'm gonna go since it's TakeOver and all. See you in two weeks!_

She smiled down at her phone, thrilled that her friends seemed just as happy as her—and then she remembered. "I have to tell Candice!"

She hurried back down the hall toward the direction of the women's locker room, cut hard around a corner, and slammed right into a solid body. She stumbled backward from the impact, dazed, and two hands grabbed hold of her shoulders to steady her. When she regained her bearings and focused in on who was in front of her, she realized it was the last person she wanted to see tonight: Austin Jenkins; or, as he was known to the world, Adam Cole.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" A bemused smile crinkled the skin around his blue eyes, but Maddie didn't return it.

"Sorry, I didn't see you. " She shrugged out of his grip and tried to step around him, but he moved with her, blocking her way.

"Wait. I'm glad I ran into you, literally. I have news."

He was practically bouncing on his toes. As much as she didn't want to give him the time of day, Maddie didn't have the heart to rob him of the excitement of sharing his news, whatever it was. She was in the same boat. "Well?" she asked expectantly. "What is it?"

He couldn't stop smiling if he tried. "I'm winning the NXT Championship tonight."

For a second, Maddie just stared up at him wide-eyed, unsure what to do, what to say. She'd known this day would come—everyone did—but it was different now. Before, she'd always imagined him winning the title with her there by his side, greeting him with a kiss as he returned through the Gorilla curtain, sweaty and exhausted and ecstatic. But now it felt impersonal; like someone else living out a dream that had once been hers. "Congrats," she managed say. "You'll make a great champ."

His grin faltered for the first time. "You seem surprised."

"Well, I am," she blurted. "I mean, not that you're winning, but that you're telling me."

He looked confused at that. "Of course I'm telling you. There's no one else I've talked with about this more than you."

Maddie felt bile coming up from her stomach in the form of words, nasty and foul, but before she could spit out what her heart wanted her to say she forced her brain to take over. "I have news too."

Austin's face went stoic, and the mood suddenly shifted. He must have heard about her meeting with Triple H—Candice probably told him—and now he was clearly uncomfortable, uncertain if her news was good news, if he'd inadvertently rubbed his happiness in her misery. "Yeah, Candice told me about your meeting," he cautioned. "How'd it go?"

She kept up her poker face; kept her tone even. "Good. They're putting me on NXT UK."

"What?" His obvious shock spewed out of his mouth, and he had to reel it back in. "I mean, that's cool. I know you like wrestling over there. You're not gonna have to move there, are you?"

_What do you care?_ she thought, but she kept the question to herself and shook her head. "No. They film just like we do. I'll still be here—well, in Florida. At the PC."

He nodded like that information mattered to him. Like he would notice if she was on the other side of ocean. But Maddie knew he wouldn't. He had someone else to warm his bed. "Well, congrats," he said, and then they were left with nothing but the awkward silence between them.

She shifted to step around him again. He didn't stop her this time. "Well, I'm gonna go tell Candice. Good luck tonight; although I guess you don't need it."

"Oh no, I probably still do," he joked.

Maddie sent him an artificial smile, and then she was on her way again to the women's locker room; to Candice and their friends; to people who really would be happy for her and not just superficially so. But just before she got to the locker room door she slowed to stop, wondering. She looked at her phone again, pulled up his name, debated sending him a text. But no sooner had the thought arrived than she dismissed it. She hadn't heard from him in weeks; hadn't seen him since WrestleMania. He probably wouldn't care anymore than Austin had, and she didn't want another lukewarm response.


End file.
